


Reunions

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [25]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Elrohir finds his heart.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge Epilogue: Reunions

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, slash

Pairings: Elrohir/Legolas

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Day Twenty Five of the Advent Challenge-> Love returns to Elrohir’s life.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: Sorry this is late, but RL and stuff does stall the creative juices.

 

‘thoughts’

 

Snow. It was something that rarely occurred in Valinor, yet now it was falling hesitantly from the heavy sky to the hard earth. Strange enough to Elrohir's information, Valinor did indeed have four seasons, but the time frame was very long between each one, giving the year a twenty month run instead of the twelve that most Elves had been used to. So, in the time that Elrohir had been in the Golden Land, it had snowed approximately twenty times, give or take a month or so. And in that amount of time, one hundred and forty years had passed in Arda. And still no sign of his beloved Legolas.

 

Sighing softly, Elrohir leaned his pale chin on his crossed arms, watching the snow fall forlornly. It was picking up already, promising to be a good coat to the forest around him. 'Just as I like it…yet it is so empty without Legolas. Oh melethen…I miss you so much…' he thought sorrowfully as he watched a flake land delicately on his arm before it melted.

 

He had come with his brother and father to Valinor after the destruction of the One Ring, his heart heavy at the loss of his sister and the parting from his mate. But Legolas had given his word to Aragorn that he would stay until the human passed on, finding also that he was not ready to leave Arda for the white shores. And, while he understood his beloved's wish, it had still been very difficult for Elrohir to part from his love.

 

Closing his eyes, Elrohir drew upon his memory of Legolas to refresh his resolve in waiting. It had been so long, that some of the memories were fading to his mind's eye. But one he held to, that of their last night together in the Grey Havens.

 

_Legolas' breathing quickened as Elrohir moved into him, their skin slapping together as their bodies thrust against each other in rising pleasure. Arching sharply as he wailed, the Prince's golden hair flew as his head fell back in bliss, his hands clutching at Elrohir's hardened arms as he climaxed. Pumping madly into Legolas as he was squeezed tightly, Elrohir's breathing became more labored before he arched as well and thrust one last time into Legolas, filling his golden one with his seed. They collapsed together, holding each other tightly as they shook from the intensity of their release before their lips met in a gentle kiss. With that touch, they poured their hearts and souls into each other, making silent vows to be together soon._

 

_They turned to their sides, deepening their kiss as they prepared once more to make love as they held each other close. Leaning back, Legolas smiled softly as he brushed his fingers over Elrohir's kiss swollen lips. "Wait for me no matter what, Elrohir. I will find you, rochonen ‘îl…you have my word."(my star rider)_

 

"I will wait for you, cyllen aur. I will wait until the end of all things if that is what I must do to be in your arms again," Elrohir whispered his own vow as he opened his eyes and straightened slowly. He gazed out at the gathering snow, and then turned to leave his balcony. (my sunlight bearer)

 

And stopped in shock as he saw the figure before him. Standing before him in travel worn clothes and a brilliant smile, was Legolas. Elrohir found he could only gape as he took in his love's form with slowly wandering eyes as he stood rooted to his spot, unable to fathom the reality of his dreams just then. He locked eyes with his love and nearly trembled at the love and desire he saw smoldering within their jeweled depths.

 

Slowly, the golden Prince stepped forward until he was but a few inches from his mate, his pale hand coming up to gently caress Elrohir's pale cheek before cupping it. Elrohir shuddered, taking a deep breath as he leaned into the touch desperately. Legolas' responding smile sent heat shooting through him as they watched each other intently. Suddenly, Elrohir's arms shot out, wrapping around Legolas to bring the younger Elf crashing into his trembling body. Their lips met heatedly, crashing together in a desperate dance of tongues, mouths, and teeth as they sought to devour each other in their hunger for the other.

 

They moved back against the balcony rail and stopped as Legolas pushed Elrohir onto its marble ledge, pushing up stiffened cloth to kiss and lap at the heated flesh hidden underneath. Elrohir gasped and moaned as his hands tangled themselves within Legolas' golden hair, urging him on before he cried out in pleasure as the hot mouth found its way to his molten core. He was released from his restricting leggings and sucked instantly into scorching wetness as Legolas feasted on him like a starving man. It didn't take long for release to hit the Peredhel and he clung to Legolas as he trembled from pleasure, unwilling to fall.

 

Carefully, Legolas gathered his darkling love to him and walked into the bedroom, hungrily kissing Elrohir as the Peredhel stripped him slowly of what clothes he had on. He placed Elrohir onto the bed and stripped away the last of the clothes before their bodies became one, sliding together in glorious friction as their desire and need soared. They became one repeatedly, neither sated even briefly as they took turns taking the other, pushing themselves to the brink and over multiple times before collapsing together in a sweaty, sticky pile of overheated flesh and semen.

 

They kissed lazily, caressing each other in wonder and love as they just gazed at each other satedly. Elrohir’s eyes filled with tears as he touched Legolas’ cheek tenderly before hugging him close. “Tis real! I thought it but a dream! Oh cyllen aur! You are home with me!” he cried happily through his tears.

 

“Aye, rochonen ‘îl…I am home with you. And we shall never be parted again,” Legolas whispered huskily, just as tearful as he buried himself in Elrohir’s hold. Finally…he was home.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
